Bowser's Spells
These are Bowser's Spells in the series * Fire Breath is an ability Bowser can use in various games. True to its name, Fire Breath is a stream of fire that is expelled from the user's mouth. Although it is the signature ability of Bowser and, by extension, his skeletal form, other members of his species have been seen breathing fire, most notably Bowser Jr. (Bowser's son) and Blue Bowser (Bowser's dead brother). Despite being unrelated to the Koopas, Yoshi has also demonstrated the ability to breathe fire. * Fire Shot is Expels a large Fireball from his mouth instead of a stream of fire. The Fireball pierces opponents, similarly to Super Dragon's. Unlike Fire Breath, it will not weaken over time when used in succession. * ' Fire Roar '''it deals more damage and has longer range, but loses range quickly and takes longer to recharge. * '''Flying Slam' is a Side Special Move that's used by Bowser and Giga Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, replacing the Koopa Klaw from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Koopa Klaw and Flying Slam are very similar, but the slam has one key difference: instead of either gnawing or throwing an enemy he grabs, Bowser (or Giga Bowser) performs a flying suplex on them, also gaining the ability to control where he lands. The enemy can, however, control the movement of the two, and fight back, depending on both the enemy's and Bowser's (or Giga Bowser's) damage percentages. It is possible for Bowser and Giga Bowser to leap off the stage alongside their enemy, KOing both of them. * Dash Slam has Bowser dashing forward in an attempt to grab an opponent. Upon grabbing someone, Bowser performs a lower altitude suplex that has more horizontal control, but because it does not go as high, it deals less damage overall than Flying Slam. * Dash Slash replaces the grab hitbox with an attack that deals low damage, but offers high knockback to make up for it. However, because the grab hitbox is removed, Dash Slash can be shielded and even countered by opponents. Bowser travels about half the distance of Battlefield while using the attack. The attack also works well alongside the Flying Fortress custom special move, as Dash Slash's horizontal mobility makes up for Flying Fortress's lack of horizontal movement. * Whirling Fortress is a move that can only be used by Bowser and Giga Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Bowser and Giga Bowser can activate this move whenever a player presses Up and simultaneously. Bowser (or Giga Bowser) conceals himself inside his shell and spins around with it in the air. If it hits any of the other players, they take a relatively large amount of damage, depending on how long they are in contact with the spinning shell. The attack can also be used on the ground, instead of just in the air. If used in the air, it will put Bowser and Giga Bowser into a helpless state after it finishes. * Bowser Bomb is an attack that is used by Bowser and Giga Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. It is executed by pressing Down + . When performing the move, Bowser (or Giga Bowser) jumps forward diagonally and smashes down on the ground, damaging any opponents under him and launching them into the air. The shock wave upon landing can also deal damage to nearby fighters, but its range is often limited. * Turbulent Bomb (known as Turbulence Bomb in PAL regions) pushes back opponents near Bowser as he lands, in exchange for less damage and knockback. * Slip Bomb trips any opponents near Bowser as he lands, in exchange for slightly less damage. * Fire Vortex is a Dark Sirenix offensive spell used by Bowser. He shoots two fire flame rays at the enemy, firing liquiid into solid when in contact. * Dark Bolt is a Dark Sirenix strategic/special spell used by Bowser. He shoots a red beam towards the target which burns it. * Icicle Rampage is a Shinigami fairy offensive spell used by Bowser in which he shoots a white ray of energy at the enemy. * Hat attack is a Dark Odyssix attack/offensive spell used by Bowser. He throws a hat like a boomerang to attack the enermies. *'Giga Bowser Punch '''is Bowser's Final Smash in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate which transform him into Giga Bowser, and allows the player control a targeting reticle and initiate a single powerful punch before the Final Smash ends. *'Death Dragon fire '''is the most powerful fire breath when he damages to much the enermies creating chaos of huge fire with Darkest magic *'Shell armour '''is the defensive magic used by Bowser, nobody attack him with his armour, besides, is too powerful Category:Spells